Sufrir
by Miko no Yoru
Summary: "Solo por ahora la amas, solo por ahora, porque yo te lo permito…". Nos dejamos lastimar porque somos masoquistas, nos negamos a creer por la misma razón. Sufrimos por gusto y aun así no aprendemos…


**Sumary****: **_"Solo por ahora la amas, solo por ahora, porque yo te lo permito…". Nos dejamos lastimar porque somos masoquistas, nos negamos a creer por la misma razón. Sufrimos por gusto y aun así no aprendemos…_

**Disclaimer**: _Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

…

**Sufrir**

…

No era idiota. Lo sabía de sobra, que a pesar de que se esforzara no cambiaria las cosas, que todo seguiría así y eso lastimaba su orgullo como guerrera y sobre todo de mujer. Pero se esforzaba, pero no se rendía, y se preguntaba… "¿_Por qué tendría que hacerlo…? ¿Por qué tendría que rendirse?" _no había nada en concreto , tenía una oportunidad o eso quería creer.

Quería ilusionarse, mencionando en su cabeza la explicación del porque permanecía ahí, ahí esperando, como una idiota, que un milagro se avecinara y al segundo todo cambiara, donde las miradas preocupadas, donde las sonrisas y la palabras ocultamente cariñosas, fueran para ella y no para su rival.

"_Él me quiere, él me ama… solo a mi"_…Una frase sin coherencia, lo viera por donde lo viera, una frase de una muchachita estúpida, que sabe que la realidad dista inmensamente del sueño que tiene en mente, pero por más que lo sabe no lo acepta, porque no sabe cómo salir adelante sin él. _Que idiota, que ilusa, que tonta._

Estando sentada en el marco de la ventana, abstraída observaba al hombre ahí durmiente que no tenía ni idea que ella estaba ahí. Tenía enfrente al hombre que amaba, pero él no la amaba. Qué triste sentirse así. Y como un mantra repetía cada vez enfrente de él:

"_Solo por ahora la amas, solo por ahora, porque yo te lo permito…"_

Se sentía insegura y quería ser ella quien ocupara el corazón de Ranma Saotome, imaginaba como seria ser la mujer ideal para él, esa que le gustaba, la marimacho, la pecho plano, la mujer fea… a la que él siempre se refería, a la que había gritado ese… "_Te amo"_ tan doloroso y dulce a la vez.

La hora dictaba el tiempo de su partida, pero sabía que en la noche también lo visitaría y se le quedaría observando como una idiota, a la vez que escucharía sus ronquidos junto con los del panda.

La despedida y el saludo que le daba al verlo dormir siempre seria al mismo: Acercarse, arrodillarse, dudar y besar sus labios, a la vez que él repitiera ese nombre entre sueños, ese que tanto daño hacia en ella, saldría por la ventana y en su cabeza se mantendría el nombre de la persona con la que él soñaba y la sonrisa que ponía…

…_Akane…_

Dolería una vez más y derramaría más lagrimas saladas que resbalabarian por sus mejillas y nadie la observaría, su corazón se comprimiría por el dolor, pero no se quejaría era fuerte y tenía tiempo para esperar que el nombre no sea ese, que el nombre que escuchase la próxima vez sea el suyo y no el de ella._ Que optimismo, que generosidad, que cobardía. _

Esperaba, esperaba y en el transcurso de su espera jamás escucho otro nombre, que no fuera ese que tanto dolía, que tanto oprimía su pecho…

…_Akane… akane… akane…_

Y antes de dormir, se preguntaba la frase que la hacía sentir débil por la noche y por el día… _"¿Tanto así la ama?"_ se cubría con las mantas y lloraba en secreto, sin que nadie la viera y se burlara de su debilidad.

Pero era masoquista y al día siguiente volvería a la misma habitación, para escuchar el mismo nombre y sentir el mismo dolor. Para olvidar que nada cambiaba repetía su mantra doloroso y nunca cambiante.

"_solo por ahora la amas…"_

Pero día a día su voluntad se rompía. Y dolía más.

"…_solo por ahora…"_

Y dolía. Y sufría. Y aun así, ahí seguía, haciéndose daño al escuchar ese nombre.

"…_porque yo te lo permito…"_

Y lo seguía permitiendo y no cambia, no se modifica, porque ahí arrodillada besando a la persona que ama, no conseguía que los labios de él pronunciaran su nombre, aun así su mantra no cambiaba, por más pruebas que se le presentaran.

"_Porque perder, lo hacían los que no persistían"_

Pero… en este juego ya había ganador y lo sabia, pero no lo aceptaba.

Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada e inconscientemente a sus memorias volvía la palabra que no le gustaba y le dolía más que nada:

"_Perder"_

Y se reprochaba estando sola que eso era mentira y lo que en verdad la lastimaba era otra cosa, no su orgullo, sino ese nombre que él repetía en sueños…

…_Akane…_

Y nada acababa ahí, día tras día escuchaba lo mismo y repetía lo mismo.

"_solo por ahora la amas, solo por ahora, porque yo te lo permito…"_

**A las personas nos gusta insistir y nos gusta sufrir.**

¿No?...

Shampoo…

* * *

><p>Dramático, es lo único que puedo decir.<p>

Pero muchas gracias por leerlo.

¿Un comentario? ¿Por favor?

**Ia-chan fuera **_C=_


End file.
